midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Death in Chorus
Death in Chorus is the seventh episode of the ninth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and originally aired on 3rd September 2006. Synopsis Local choir member, Connor Simpson, is found dead in his cottage. A pig's heart and unsavoury message lie as evidence in his kitchen bin. The Midsomer Worthy choir is competing in the Four Choir's Competition and the choir master, Laurence Barker, seems to be taking it all a little too seriously. Has the rivalry between Aston Wherry and Midsomer Worthy got out of control? Plot DCI Barnaby and DC Jones investigate the murder of Connor Simpson, a member of the Midsomer Worthy choir that had been rehearsing for an upcoming competition. The man was found in his home, bludgeoned to death with a poker. Simpson had received an apparently threatening note with a pig's heart enclosed. Soon after all members of the choir, Joyce Barnaby included, receive a note saying they're next. When local birdwatcher and photographer Sam Judd is also found dead - the victim of a 12 gauge shotgun - Barnaby is convinced that the two death are somehow linked. When they learn of Simpson's criminal convictions - and the reasons he went to jail - they are set on the path to solving the mystery. Cast *John Nettles as DCI Tom Barnaby *Jason Hughes as DC Ben Jones *Jane Wymark as Joyce Barnaby *Laura Howard as Cully Barnaby *Barry Jackson as Dr. George Bullard *Patrick Drury as Connor Simpson *Peter Capaldi as Laurence Barker *Annabelle Apsion as Ellen Barker *Sara Stewart as Carolyn Armitage *Ronan Vibert as Giles Armitage *Scott Handy as Stephen Latimer *John Shrapnel as Leo Clarke *Michael Fitzgerald as Francis Crawford *John Cording as Sam Judd *Alwyne Taylor as Dr. Catherine "Kath" Bullard *Anthony Farrelly as Police Officer (uncredited) *Joyia Fitch as Waitress (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Connor-simpson.jpg|Connor Simpson Struck several times on the head with a fireplace poker. Sam-judd.jpg|Sam Judd Shot in chest with 12-gauge shotgun, then taken to a cemetery and placed on top of a gravestone. His eyes were taken by crows. Supporting Cast Laurence-barker.jpg|Laurence Barker Ellen-barker.jpg|Ellen Barker Giles-armitage.jpg|Giles Armitage Carolyn-armitage.jpg|Carolyn Armitage Stephen-latimer.jpg|Stephen Latimer Leo-clarke.jpg|Leo Clarke Francis-crawford.jpg|Francis Crawford Catherine-bullard.jpg|Dr. Catherine "Kath" Bullard Episode Images Death-in-chorus-01.jpg Death-in-chorus-02.jpg Death-in-chorus-03.jpg Death-in-chorus-04.jpg Death-in-chorus-05.jpg Death-in-chorus-06.jpg Video Notes *Both Joyce Barnaby and Dr. George Bullard are a part of the Midsomer Worthy choir lead by Laurence Barker. *Stephen Latimer and Carolyn Armitage were once a couple before she married. *Stephen Latimer was the one who discovered the body of Connor Simpson. *Sam Judd was originally the estate keeper for Hartsmede but was fired by Giles Armitage to cut costs. He is also an avid bird watcher. *DC Jones is a fan of singing opera in the shower. He is a tenor as Joyce Barnaby exclaims. He joins the choir to investigate them. The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *John Shrapnel - Written in Blood *Alwyne Taylor - Faithful unto Death, Beyond the Grave and Death and Dust *Annabelle Apsion - Dead Man's Eleven *Patrick Drury - Who Killed Cock Robin? *Sara Stewart - The Flying Club *Michael Fitzgerald - The Magician's Nephew Category:Series Nine episodes